tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Church of Truth
The Church of Truth is the dominant organised religion in the Kingdom of Grostere, with its two major institutions, the Cathedral of Pelor and the Royal Institute of Truth located in the capital city. As an institution, the Church is generally considered a force of good in the world, with its members being trully devoted to the god Pelor. History The Church of Truth shares much of its history with the Kingdom of Grostere, the two entities having a symbiotic relationship. Shardfall For more information on this topic, see here. The Church of Truth was formed from disparate groups of various cults that each were led by various prophets, priests and oracles, these groups were united in an effort to uncover the 'Truth' an abstract concept put forward that Pelor had a message that was being sent to his chosen people but the interpretations were causing confusion as division, effectively mortals each filtered the visions and messages of Pelor incorrectly, but if they could be brought together then some 'Truth' could be gleaned from them. In its early form the Church was mainly concerned with establishing the Truth and discovered that the will of Pelor was to build a kingdom. From the people of the land, the hero Grost was chosen to be its leader, and thus the dynasty of Grost was formed. Pelor's Glory For more information on this topic, see here. : With neither blade nor shield, Elias gave herself up : To her enemies. And Amart bound his wife's hands : And delivered her to the Lusir to be put to death. : Her sins spoken before the Sun, as she was washed clean. : -The Child in the Shadows, an account of one of the first Inventi and later ordained Cuthbert During Pelor's Glory the Church of Truth became more opulent, its members flaring with divine strength, this led to schisms and ideological disagreements and the Truth struggled to explain the droughts, with the followers of Pelor growing in strength but no answer appearing as to why. People began presenting their own answers beyond the Truth, the first Crusaders were formed to bring those wayward cults back in line with the Church. Pilgrimages into other lands began, with an effort to convert the heathens of what was then Vorakor. The Church called the war against the Seethe-Tenshackle Alliance a just Crusade as Pelor's power was used against the goblin and sirithi. Long Night For more information on this topic, see here. : The first of the His children watched across the Veil : And grew jealous of the life : They could not feel, could not touch. : In blackest envy were the demons born. : -Words of Erudition, author unknown The Church welcomed those displaced by the vampire migration, providing what protection it could to people, with many Crusaders dying defending towns from bloodthirsty monsters. The Truth at this time went counter to much of the common thought, that vengeance should be taken against the vampires of Stovakor, instead the Truth was to help those that had suffered, keep the peace rather than wage war. Divine Era For more information on this topic, see here. The Church was in turmoil with the coming of the exarchs, with hundreds of new prophecies accompanying the sudden surge in those touched by the gods. Coming up with a Truth from the many different sources was proving difficult, the tasked deemed impossible when the Silence occurred. War in the Silence For more information on this topic, see here. : There I saw the White City, towers all stained, : Gates once bright golden forever shut. : Heaven filled with silence, then did I know all : And crossed my heart with unbearable shame. : -Writings of Commondin Lozia, former Patre Evech of the Word The Silence of the Gods, the War in the Silence and the Grostere Civil War tested the resolve of the Church of Truth, it relied heavily on the power of the Monarch King Solrei IV to carry out its duties, with many clerics losing their connection to Pelor, losing much of their divine gifts, with what few Crusaders remained finding themselves on either side of the conflict that was growing. When Prince Dafin showed not only that he still held the divine powers of Pelor, but he was actually growing in strength, many clerics sought to try and understand what made him different, with some seeing him as the chosen of the Sun God to lead Grostere through this trial. This position eventually spread as the Prince was brought around Grostange on tour, culminating in his speech against his father and the Usurper exarch and his subsequent house arrest. Following the war and the return of the gods, the Church of Truth has placed the newly crowned King Sanctus II as the most divine person, with his contributions to the Truth being constantly sought an put above all others when being devised. The Rise of Tiamat For more information on this topic, see here. : Blessed are they who stand before : The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. : Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. : -The King's Truth 4:10 During the Rise of Tiamat, where the Cult of the Dragon began to work towards some nefarious goal, the Church of Truth presented a new version of the Truth, reflecting the omens and portents of a far wider range of people than the King's Truth. This new Truth was quite controversial as it advocated for a crusade across the world to rekindle the dying embers of faith in Pelor. To this end Crusaders joined Inventi and Excori as they traveled to sites where the light of Pelor had once touched to establish cults and parishes loyal to the Church of Truth. This meant that armed travelers representing an institution began to enter other countries without the consent of the local regime, an element of the Treaty of Manse that King Sanctus II himself had added. During the invasion of Vhir launched by the Noble Alliance, the Church of Truth sent forces to aid in the battle, including; Crusaders, clerics, and a new order from the Institute of Truth, the Immolati. Some of these forces returned those many were lost during the ascension of the Dragon Queen. War of Sin A year after the Rise of Tiamat, an incursion of fiends from the Nine Hells sprung forth across the Kingdom. The devils surged forth from sites prepared by cultists around urban areas that had been already filled with refugees from those fleeing dragon attacks in the countryside. A Just Crusade was declared by the Pontiff Solier who has begun to seize resources once controlled by the crown, the ministers of the state desperately trying to act whilst Prince Charlen comes of age. The new cult, the Immolati, have begun to actively seek out and purge any traces of fiends, including targeting tiefling communities. Organisation The Church of Truth is a hierarchical organisation with a core of clearly defined roles and responsibilities, and a periphery of more loosely defined orders and groups loyal or beholden to the Church. Pontif Solier The High Cleric of the Church of Truth is known as the Pontif Solier and is the overall most powerful person in the Church. The current Pontif Solier is Her Brilliance'' Jeanne Polara who remained neutral in the civil war during the Silence but was swayed by the words of Prince Dafin and personally placed the Sun Crown on his head at he coronation ceremony at the Cathedral of Pelor following the end of the conflict. Following the Rise of Tiamat and the disappearance of King Sanctus II, the Pontif Solier and the Church of Truth as a whole has begun to assert more control over the politics of Grostere. With the regent absent and presumed dead, Prince Charlen should have been crowned king with a regent taking over the responsibilities of ruling until he came of age in a few years, Her Brilliance however has declared that the young prince shall be crowned when he comes of age rather than before and the Church will aid the monarchy in this time of transition. The Pontif Solier usually wears brilliant white robes with sunburst motifs, often with gold and lace patterns. Patre Evech The title of Patre Evech, or ''the light of an element of the Truth, is granted to the most worthy of the Archbishops, they oversee an aspect of the Church, managing and delegating responsibilities to others. Light of the Crusade The Patre Evech is granted the right to declare a crusade as well charged with the overseeing of the training of the Church's paladins and holy warriors. The current Patre of the Crusade is Albigen Cassar once the Cardinal of The Marches, replacing the former Patre who was viewed to have been a sympathiser of the Heir. The dress for this rank is usually silver crossed with red, the symbol being a sword within a sunburst. Light of the Word The Patre Evech tasked with overseeing the Royal Institute of Truth which constantly reviews the canonised Truth of the Church in order to be assured that the correct Truth is being understood. The current Patre of the Word is Professor Enclair Rinsen, known for often getting deeply engrossed in her work. She replaced the previous Patre, Commondin Lozia, who lost his faith during the Silence when the last prophecies that were received by the Institute filling him with many doubts. The dress for this rank is white robes with a blue sash, its symbol is two upturned palms holding a sunburst out. Light of the Faith The Patre Evech given the charge of overseeing the training of the clerics and priests of the Church. The current Patre of the Faith is Petier Tonsin, a powerful wielder of divine magic, with the return of Pelor and the other gods he has restored much of the lost faith in Grostere. The dress for this rank is a black robe with a white sash, its symbol is a hand with two fingers raised in blessing against a sunburst background. Light of the Heart Originally created to be position for a politically powerful archbishop that demanded a seat with the Patre Evech, this post has since become one tasked with the overseeing of the spiritual well being of those that have not devoted themselves to the faith, the common folk and those of other religions, handling ecumenical matters. The current Patre of the Heart is Cercim Crond, a man known for incredible kindness, willing to share as much of his own personal wealth as possible. The dress for this station is red robs with white sash, though Patre Crond is known to wear simple monk robes. Its symbol is a heart on a sunburst. Archbishop Those bishops elevated to the rank of Archbishop are tasked with overseeing entire regions, in the case of Grostere they oversee the bishoprics of the individual regions whereas other archbishops might oversee the entirety of a Noble State as there simply are not enough worshipers in the different regions to warrant it. They act as representatives of the Church in foreign countries, able to speak with the voice of the different Patres who tasked them with a duty, sometimes even having the voice of the Pontif Solier when addressing kings or powerful rulers. Monsignor A Monsignor, or bishop, is a powerful cleric capable of grand feats of divine magic or an individual of considerable spiritual faith that can serve as stable rock for an area under their watch known as a bishopric, usually comprised of a dozen or more churches. Cleric A cleric is an individual that has joined the Church of the Truth with the intent of furthering the goals of Pelor and spreading the Truth. They are usually, but not always, granted the ability to channel divine magic from Pelor to perform great feats, healing their allies, burning their enemies or serving as beacons of hope for all around them. Traveling Clerics Some clerics choose to travel the world, many joining bands of adventurers or setting up their own roaming church, emulating the aspect of Pelor as the god of travel. Parish Clerics Many clerics request to be given a position within a community to lead the spiritual well-being of the people there. These individuals form the backbone of the Church, many providing their own visions and prophecies to the Institute to help present the Truth. Crusaders For more on this organisation, see here. Crusaders are the paladins of the Church of Truth that protect its people and temples, in times of conflict they can be formed into a singular army though the majority of the time most Crusaders roam the world spreading the light of Pelor. Crusaders believe that laws are helpful, but that they are at best a secondary goal and must be tempered with mercy. Their slogan is Equity for the Meek with Perseverance and Strength. When not in formal dress, Crusaders favor light-colored tunics, particularly sky blues, pale greens, or grays. Some dress in commoner's clothing, especially when serving as community healers or in disguise. On formal occasions, they wear a black cloak emblazoned with the symbol of the sun. They blend into the darkness, only the shining symbols visible to their foes. Cults Though originally intended to bring an end to the various cults that divided Grostere, many liturgical difference still remain, with many churches developing their own unique quirks or cults that are hangovers from the previous incarnation of faith in the kingdom. Other cults are recent creations based around powerful figures ordained by the Church as having been blessed by Pelor to join him in Highvale and the four Patre Evechs. Cult Majoris : Now her hand is raised, : A sword to pierce the sun : With iron shield she defends the faithful : Let chaos be undone : -Chant of the Cult to Bella the Blessed Each of the four Patre Evech have cults devoted to their own particular charge within the Church, effectively another network within the larger Church that facilitates the achievement of the individual Patre's goals, and as they are usually quite different there is seldom any overlap and it is rare to find a bishop or cleric that is part of more that one cult. As well as these, cults devoted to particular figures are very common throughout the Church of Truth. Sabres The Sabres are the followers of Bella the Blessed, tasked with guarded the holy relic the of their founder's namesake. They are a secretive order and are primarily comprised of women who have devoted themselves to a more war like aspect of Pelor. Immolati One of the most recent cults to emerge in the War of Sin are the Immolati, who follow the example of the recently martyred Sanctus the Branded. They have been encouraged by the Pontiff Solier to recruit those that have shown potential connections to the elements of fire as well as those connected to celestials. Their numbers include a great deal of genasi and aasimar, as well those born with divine magicks within their bodies. Cult Minoris Lesser cults are usually region specific, with divergent teachings from the Church of the Truth that still teach the tenants of Pelor and hold the Pontif Solier and the monarch as the persons most blessed of Pelor. Claustrum Serieux of the Garden was an Inventi who collected the last words of the dying, believing them to have been particularly prophet in nature. Her followers became known as the Claustrum, and with her teachings leading many to become wardens of the grave, watching over those who are about to pass away from the light of Pelor into the darkness that awaits beyond. Whilst most Claustrum are Inventi, some become Excori and devote themselves to freeing the bodies of those left behind from the scourge of undeath. Cult Extremis These cults border on being heretical to the Church, though usually they have good intentions and might just be more zealous in their goals. Fraxin An example of such a group are the Fraxin, originally tasked by the Patre Evech of the Heart to carry the blessing of the Church across the Dividing Sea to Yantir, the group faced such hardships and adversity that they turned into a cult of immolation, seeking to burn and purge the unfaithful. They are rumoured to burn the villages of those that practice the occult and mark themselves with the ashes that fall from the smoke plumes, their faith entwining protective wards as they carve symbols into the ash atop their skin. Cult Excommunicatis A very few cults have been branded as heretics by the Church of the Truth, only reserved for those cults that diverge completely from the tenants of Pelor, usually found to have been subverted by another perverse cult or individual seeking to manipulate people for their own benefit. Doctrine The Truth The core tenant of the Church's doctrine is the Truth, the concept that the many once disparate and conflicting views that were held by people in Grostere could be brought together and presented as one singular truth. This manifests as a collection of writings from oracles, prophets and seers that present their work to the Royal Institute of Truth either written or oral, or sometimes through shared visions granted from Pelor. The Truth is usually reviewed every few years, usually every ten years when the world is drawn closer to Highvale, or whenever a great number of visions or prophecies occur. The Truth is presented to the Pontif Solier and the Monarch of the kingdom to be approved. The previous Truth was created following the end of the Silence and the arrival of the new gods Umbarnir and Valheria, the work focusing on answering questions on the Silence as well as addressing the conflict that emerged within Grostere with its civil war and the slaying of an agent of the gods by the new king along with other mortals. Needless to say, that Truth was seen as quite controversial. The current Truth, known for the moment as the New Truth, has yet to be wholly formalised. It's current tenants warn people to be vigilant and wary of a number of approaching calamities. Some of the aspects that have recently been agreed by the Pontif Solier and King include: * The Faithful shall be Shielded by the Swords of the Sun as they Walk the Path of the Righteous Brand. Which the Patre Evech of the Word has interpreted as being a call to send Crusader paladins to guard clerics and priests of the Church as they spread the faith. * The Embers shall be rekindled and the World shall know the Word of Fire and Light. This has been seen as a call for clerics to travel to parishes and temples to Pelor that have fallen out of use since the Silence and establish centers of faith once more. * Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Foul and corrupt are they who have taken this gift and turned it against His children. They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones. They shall find no rest in this world or beyond. Passages akin to this have been interpreted as a call to regulate the use of magic in Grostere, with some calling for the Church to be given powers to hunt down rogue mages, whilst others see it as a call to end all magic use not controlled by the Church. * The Old Gods will call to you, from their Ancient Prisons they will sing. Dragons with wicked eyes and wicked hearts, on blackened wings does deceit take flight. The First of My children, lost to night, will come to find you in this plight. One of the most widely spread messages from the New Truth, this passage would seem to be warning the world of some primordial evils and the danger of dragons to the world, as well as the return of the vampires of Stovakor. Sacraments There are a number of rights and rituals that the Church of Truth offers to its members, blessings and boons it offers to those that seek help from Pelor. Pelor's services involve communal prayer, the singing of hymns, and the distribution of alms. Prayers to Pelor are often affirmations in the first person, for example, "I am merciful, just as the Sun of Mercy shines on me." Blessing of Induction These blessing and rituals are given to those that seek to join the Church, usually simple acts such as basking in sun light or being anointed with holy water. Such blessings are usually given to children or those recently joining in the faith. Blessing of Healing Many clerics within the Church have the ability to channel the healing powers of Pelor, as well as removing curses with some of the more powerful members able to exorcise daemons. Blessing of Union The Church has created a system of marriage where people are able to swear various oaths to one another, usually becoming spouses. These usually happen at the start of the High or other seasons. The Church also offers blessings for people forming groups or companies, simple affairs to show their their activities are sanctioned by the Church. Blessing of Departing When a person dies the Church will exhume the body and place it in consecrated ground, from the perspective of the common folk it is to grant a person's spirit the chance to travel to Highvale, but in reality the reason is to cut down on local practices of necromancy and prevent the resurrection of the dead by monitoring the gravsites. Blessing of the Sun-Kissed Field A blessing often requested by farmers for a good harvest, it is considered the source of Grostere's bountiful harvest. Liturgy Major difference in practice vary from region to region in Grostere, with many including other gods into the worship or different aspects of Pelor similar to the worship of the Ten. Prayer Believers almost always pray in sunlight if possible, it is only during specific festivals in different regions that prayer would take place without the sun at least visible. Communal prayer is the most common form of worship, with clerics leading the community in worship, with hymns and readings from the Truth common in churches. Often prayer begins with a believer holding their arms out towards the sun then closing their eyes as they bask in the light, lowering their arms as the praying begins. Some superstitious believers will tap their heart or head to ward off evil or curses, invoking Pelor to protect them. Social and Cultural Issues The Church of Truth, as a large organisation made up of many different people often has its members state their opinions on various social issues, sometimes leading to the outrage of various writers in Teuile that enjoy critiquing the words of local clerics. As such the Church has had to clarify the issues and how it relates to the Truth. Charity According to the Truth, Pelor greatly encourages charity, and thus the church collects alms for the poor and many of its members take vows of poverty, the Church operating mainly through volunteers or through donations of objects or artworks. Sin The Truth of Pelor currently dictates that acts that is deemed to be sinful, effectively any act deemed to be evil made by otherwise non-evil entities leaves a stain upon the soul that can leave one becoming an evil creature. Generally however, the Church does not interfere with the lifestyle choices of its members, asking only that they remain true to Pelor, with little acts of goodness everyday greater than a lifetime of prayer. To remedy the stain upon the spirit, the primary method of penance is to stand beneath the sun whilst admitting the wrongs of your actions, this need not be public but does need to be genuine. Pilgrimage is another common way to achieve penance, being sent on some task or even being watched by a Crusader paladin who shapes your learning as you travel. In cases where the individual has committed a more heinous crime such as iconoclasm or theft from a holy site then a branding may be given as punishment, a divine mark that burns the bearer when they attempt to commit another crime or stray further down the path of evil. Institutions Cathedral of Pelor The Cathedral of Pelor is tall, with large windows of stained-glass. It is arranged so that the sun shines into most of the rooms during the day, and features many large courtyards. It tends to be airy and blindingly white with trappings that are typically yellow or gold and is always kept clean. It has a large hospital wing where devoted clerics serve as healers. Royal Institute of Truth For more information on this topic, see here. The Royal Institute of Truth is the academic arm of the Church, gathering together the best scholars in the Kingdom to make sense of the hundreds of prophecies and religious texts they receive, gathering the wisdom together to one singular Truth. Sanctum of the Crown The Sanctum of the Crown is a small temple attached to the palace in Grostere City that serves as the personal chapel of the Royal family. King Sanctus II has since opened this temple to the public. Temple of the Blessed Crusade A fortified temple in Charley where the training of paladins into Crusaders takes place. Holy Days The following are those days that fall in the Common Calendar that are considered holy days of Pelor in the Church of Truth. * Midheight - The 2nd Pelsday of the Month of Pelor, Solar Solstice * Duskfallow - The 1st Pelsday of the Month of Solonar, an interfaith celebration where bread and honey is given to the poor by the Church and other faiths * Castshadow - The 2nd Queensday of the Month of the Raven Queen, Winter Solstice * Dawnriven - The 1st Pelsday of the Month of Moradin, an interfaith celebration where warm wine and savoury pastries are given to the poor Relics * Blade of Bella - a blade of great renown that appears to be able to travel by its own will through sunlight * The Dawnstars - four gems constantly shedding a great light, one forms a piece of the Crown Jewels of Grost * The Shard of the Sun - a piece of Highvale held on a heavy chain * Ajira's Rod - a staff or rod of Crusader Ajira made from the paladin's bones, it sheds a bright light and is said to have healing powers * Ronnam's Icon - a simple icon of Pelor that was wielded by an apprentice smith during the Long Night to protect his village against the vampires, it has a particularly powerful effect on the undead Category:Organisations Category:Pelor Category:Etan Category:Grostere